Tranformers Remix: 07
by Cursed Shadowblade of Doom
Summary: Three sisters buy their first car. None of them ever thought this would be the end of their normal world - and they wouldn't change it for anything. Rewrite of the 07 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers. We do, however, own Heather, Jessica, Raven, and others who are not in the actual movies.

An: The rewrite is here! And it shall be epicness! We have most of this planned out, but if there's anything you want to see, just let us know and we'll try to fit it in. Kay? Kay. On with chapter one!

**chapter one**

Raven Witwicky wasn't entirely too thrilled with the idea of going to a used car lot – especially one run by the dubious Bobby Bolivia – to get her first car. Yes, her older sister Jessica already had her first vehicle, and yes it was a rust bucket like most of the ones here, but that didn't mean Raven didn't have higher aspirations. She wanted a sleek, shiny sports car.

Oh well. At least her twin suffered with her.

Heather glanced over at Raven and made a face. "I feel like I need a tetanus shot just by looking at these things." she muttered. Raven had to stuff her fist in her mouth to smother her laughter. No need to let their father think they were mocking him. Ron was awfully proud of himself, and in all honesty, with three kids and only one job to support all of them, this was the best they could afford. Raven and Heather understood.

That didn't mean they liked it.

Raven pulled her dark hair back in a ponytail as Bobby guided them around the cars, extolling each one. Heather ran her fingers through her short-cropped hair and rolled her eyes. They both shared the same short height, slim build, and dark brown eyes. They wore the same sleeved shirts advertising a local garage band, but while Raven wore clean jeans and boots, Heather's jeans were being held together by luck and dirt and her sneakers weren't in much better condition. They were comfortable, and she refused to get rid of them.

No matter how many times Judy threatened to burn them.

Bobby glanced at the girls. "Are we gettin' two cars or just one?" he asked.

"Just one." Ron said hastily. "The girls can share."

While Bobby went off about some small, garishly yellow Beetle, Heather tugged on Raven's arm. "Take a look." she said, pointing across the lot. "It's actually shiny."

Raven wanted to laugh, but it was the truth. Shiny, sleek, and a _classic_. "What do you think it's worth?" she asked.

Heather shrugged. "Probably more than Dad's willing to pay, but it's worth asking." She made her way over to the car, looking it over. Chevy Camaro, yellow with black racing stripes, probably a 1980s version – she'd have to get Jess to tell her which year exactly. Jess and Raven were good with naming off models and years. Heather knew a classic when she saw one, even if she couldn't peg the exact year it was made. All three of them knew more about cars than Bobby B could probably fit in his brain.

Bobby followed the girls. "Now this here is a beauty." he announced, leaning against the trunk of the Camaro. "I brought this car all the way from –" He cut himself off. "Man, I don't know nothin' about this car. Hey, Manny!"

"What boss?"

"What's with this car?"

"I don't know boss! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny – find out!"

Heather took the opportunity to slide into the driver's seat while Raven took the passenger's. Heather grinned at Raven. "Feels good." she announced. "Stick shift and everything."

Raven laughed. "Means no one will want to borrow it." she sounded pleased. "Hey – look at this." She reached over and rubbed her fingers across the steering wheel center where the airbag/horn should have been. There was a strange symbol – a sort of hieroglyph face. The two girls exchanged looks. Neither mentioned it.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the classic nature of the car, with the custom paint job – five grand." Bobby declaired.

"I'm not going over four." Ron said regretfully. "Sorry."

"Come on, kids – out of the car. I got one over here for four g's that'll rock your world. I brought this car-" Raven and Heather exchanged looks. Raven tilted her head questioningly. Heather grinned.

"That thing probably has around five hundred thousand miles on it." Heather announced, leaning against the driver's side door. "Judging from the rust, I'd say you got it from police impound."

Raven grinned. "Yeah, that and about fifteen others in here." she added conversationally. "Wouldn't people be interested to know that you're selling them pieces of crap that are about to fall apart? That one there's probably been in salt water for a good five years if the barnacles in the undercarriage are anything to go by." She glanced over at her twin. "Not unlike your jeans." she muttered.

Heather just smiled at her. "I like my jeans." she murmured back.

Bobby went pale. "Four thousand!" He took the money from Ron and scampered away.

Ron gave the girls a half-hearted glare. "You really shouldn't do things like that."

"But it's the truth." Raven muttered, taking the keys.

As the girls got in, Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh silently. So these were the Witwickies he was going to have to work with? This ought to be good.

/----/

AN: We do apologize for the roughness of this chapter. It should smooth out in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

Raven couldn't help but grin as Jess glared at her from the backseat. "You know, this sucks." Jess said conversationally. "For my first car, I got a beat-up Ford Ranger. It ran, and it had AC, but that is_ all_ you can say for it. You guys, on the other hand, get this spiffy little classic? How is this fair? I'm the oldest – I should get to drive the cool car!"

Heather, who was sitting in the passenger's seat, cracked up laughing. "Yes, we figured as much. We've heard it about ten times just last night. At least we didn't make you ride in Dante while we took this out."

"I much prefer calling it the hell-truck." Raven said cheerfully. "Everything on that piece of rust is manual except the transmission."

Jess made a face at Raven in the rear-view mirror. "You want it? I'll trade ya." she offered.

Raven calmly scratched the side of her nose with her middle finger. "No."

Heather couldn't help but laugh. "Gee, Rae, a simple 'oh heck no' would have sufficed. You didn't have to flick her off." Raven gave her a look. Heather held her hands up in surrender.

Jess leaned in to whisper in Heather's ear. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I want to drive tomorrow." Heather said flatly.

"Thanks."

Bumblebee simply recorded the conversation as he allowed Raven to drive him to their school, trying so hard not to laugh. He had only counted on the twin girls – he hadn't realized there was an older child in the family. So much for accurate intelligence. That was the last time he let Hound do recon.

Jess shoved her shoulder-length blond hair from her face, glaring at the back of the seats. "You guys are mean." she pouted.

"Oh, look – we're here." Heather commented, biting her cheek to keep from cracking up again. Raven glanced over at her and lightly slapped her on the head. Heather yelped.

"What was that for?"

"Quit side-seat driving." Raven snipped . "I know where I am, thank you very much."

Jess and Heather exchanged looks. Jess had to look away to hide the smirk. "Someone's cranky." she commented.

Raven twisted in her seat to glare at Jess. "You'll walk if you don't quit."

Jess simply gave Raven an innocent grin, which made Raven roll her eyes and shake her head. Heather looked back and grinned. "You know, innocent doesn't suit you." she remarked.

Jess gave her a look. "Gee, where have I heard that before?"

They had already found a parking spot, and now Bumblebee was debating whether or not he wanted to throw them out. They were acting entirely too much like the Twins – it was uncanny. Bumblebee could already imagine the look on Sunstreaker's face when he found out there were human versions of him and Sideswipe.

Heather got out of the car. "I'm going to class before I'm late." she announced. "Dobson will have my head if he catches me out again."

"I thought you didn't have Dobson this year." Jess said, sounding slightly confused as she followed suit. Raven just got out and shut the door, muttering under her breath about annoying siblings and how she wished they would all up and vanish.

Bumblebee almost laughed. Yep. Sunstreaker. He opened up a private comm. link, sending a one-way message to his leader, Optimus Prime.

"_I found the Witwicky girls. I believe they have the glasses. Slight discrepancies – there are three of them, an 18 year old and two 16 year old twins. And don't tell Prowl, but Primus they act like the Twins."_ He refrained from chuckling. Even if he was the youngest of the Autobots, he was supposed to be professional. _"I will send more information as I gather it, along with landing zone coordinates. Bumblebee out."_

/----/

Raven slouched in her seat, doodling as the teacher droned on. She already knew this stuff, it was just a review for a test. She sighed, and looked up at the board, flicking her hair over her shoulder behind her. She sat forward, and sat back with a quiet yelp. She twisted, and found her hair trapped in between the back of her seat, and the desk behind her. It had been shoved forward to trap her hair.

Trent DeMarco, school jock who thought he was Heaven's gift to girls, smiled at her. "Think you could share answers with me this once?" he said softly.

Raven bit back her initial response, which was to tell him exactly where he could shove his answers. "Let. Me. Go." she hissed. "I am not in the mood for your juvenile flirting."

"Why would I flirt with you when I have Mikaela?" he shot back.

"Never stopped you before." Raven bit out. "Now shut up." She turned back around.

_Yank._

Her eyes narrowed as she turned to face Trent again. "Let me go, Trent." she said softly.

"No."

She tugged her hair free, and stood, stalking over to where Trent sat. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, and slammed his head into the desk. "I warned you. Leave me alone." With that she turned and stalked out of the room.

Heather had been walking to her locker when she saw Raven leaning against the wall massaging her scalp. "Trent, I take?" she asked, walking over to stand beside Raven. Her twin's normally brown eyes had lightened to a pale amber – a sure sign she was pissed to no end and ready to kill something. Hopefully not Heather.

"Trent." Raven growled. "We need to do something about him."

Heather considered for a moment, and grinned. "We could do that."

/----/

Classes let out for a five minute break, Jess gladly walking out of her math class. Trigonometry was going to be the death of her. She joined the throng, and headed to where she hung with Raven and Heather during break. She approached them and slowed down. Even from this distance, Jess could see the light coloring of her eyes. "Yikes. What happened?"

Heather answered when Raven growled. "Trent."

"Ah." Jess flopped down on the grass. "I take it you two have a plan?"

Heather grinned wolfishly. "Already planned and executed." she said with an almost sadistic cheer. "Want to watch the show?"

"Heck yeah." Jess grinned up at Raven. "Will it make you happy again?"

"Most definitely." Raven growled.

Jess looked over at Heather. "I think we should move."

At that moment, and enraged cry sounded from the gym locker rooms. Trent went bolting out of the gym and across the grass lot, obviously trying to move quickly enough to avoid detection. Which was hard to do, considering that he was half-naked, a lovely florescent pink, and sparkling in the sunlight. Jess threw her head back and laughed.

"Ya know, glitter won't make you a vampire, Trent!" she called out. It was a mark of how mortified that Trent was that he didn't stop and try to beat them up for something that was completely their style prank. She glanced over at the twins. "So, how exactly did you get that in the boys locker room?"

Raven grinned. "Propper doesn't like Trent either." she said simply.

Bumblebee watched the entire incident from the parking lot. Maybe he should have warned Prowl after all . . . .


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three**

Heather hated running errands for Judy, especially when Raven and Jess needed the car. She supposed she could have taken Dante, but with Ron's car down, he was stuck driving the hell-truck. Which meant that Heather had to walk everywhere she needed in Tranquility. Carrying three bags full of nothing but Judy's needs. Heather hated it.

She had crossed the street and was taking a shortcut between a parking garage that was practically abandoned and a closed-down deli when she saw the police lights ahead of her. She slowed down, frowning. What on earth was a cop doing in this part of town?

She had made it almost all the way down the alley and was looking for a way to get around the car when it simply _unfolded._ Heather dropped her bags in shock as the police cruiser continued to unfold, shift and change in to a massive robot. With glowing red eyes. And lots of sharp angles. Her eyes were especially drawn to the blades attached to its arms. She barely had enough time to register a thought of _What the freakin' crap?!_ when the thing turned its gaze to her.

Heather was a lot of things – arrogant at times, self-confident, and tough as nails when she had to be. But she wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination, and common sense told her to do the one thing that any sane person would do when facing a robot about sixteen times their size and covered with blades.

She screamed like a girl and turned and ran.

And, with all the luck inherent with her Witwicky name, the thing chased her. She would have screamed curses, but that would have taken up valuable breath that was required for running. So instead of screaming, like she _really_ wanted to do, she just kept running, heading deeper into the parking garage to hide behind the few cars there.

Not that the monster really cared. It simply grabbed hold of the compact car she'd been hiding behind and flung it out of the way. This time Heather did scream.

"Holy crap!"

The thing loomed closer, red optics pinning her with their stare. Heather swallowed hard, eyes wide. Then, to her complete and utter shock (as if she wasn't shocked enough), the thing spoke.

"_Where are your ancestral glasses?"_

Not what she was expecting to hear, which is probably half the reason she spoke at all instead of cowering in fear.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "And while we're at it, who the hell are you!?"

/---/

Raven and Jess had just climbed back into the car, and were about to buckle when the door locks clicked and the windows rolled up. Jess looked over at Raven with a frown. "Why'd you lock the doors?" she asked. "It's not like I'm gonna run away." she teased.

"I didn't." Raven said, looking at her own locked door.

Jess frowned. "Wha – "

The engine revved, and the girls were thrown back into their seats as the car bean to move. And it was moving _fast. _ "Rae, slow down!"

Raven held her hands up and looked over at Jess, eyes wide. "I'm not doing it!"

Bumblebee ignored the girls in his cab. He'd picked up on a Decepticon energy signature, and with that signature was Heather. He needed to get to Heather before the Decepticon killed her. He swerved around traffic, wincing when Jess and Raven screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Raven! Make it stop!" Jess yelped as they had another near miss with a semi-truck.

Raven was stomping on the brake, to no avail. "I am! Shut the hell up and let me think!"

Bumblebee slid to a stop, smashing into the 'Con, sending him flying away from Heather. His door swung open, and Heather practically shot inside. The door slammed closed, and they took off again, the cop hot on their tails.

Heather leaned in from the backseat. "Talk about timing!" she said, eyes wide and slightly pale. "How'd you guys know –"

"We didn't." Raven bit out. "Apparently the car did."

Heather twisted around to stare out the back window. Jess and Raven hadn't let go of the 'oh shit bars' by the windows. "Uh, Camaro? You might want to go faster – he's gaining!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Jess protested. "You're talking to a car about a car! It's not going to respond!"

At that moment, Bumblebee's radio crackled to live. _"Never gonna give in – never gonna give up!"_

"IT'S TALKING BACK!"

"Jess – _shut up._" Raven snapped. She twisted in her seat. "What's with the cop car chasing us?"

"It was this massive robot asking me about glasses, oddly enough." Heather said, sounding reasonably calm. Bumblebee figured she was still in shock, otherwise she might be screaming just like Jess was. He didn't think his audios could take anymore punishment. "Now, why, I have no clue, but that's what it said."

"It spoke." Raven's voice was flat.

"So did the Camaro." Heather protested.

"Am I the only one who has a PROBLEM with this!?" Jess demanded, sounding slightly hysterical. "This is so freaking weird I don't even know how to describe it!"

Bumblebee decided to put in his two cents worth again. _"There are things in here that defy imagination."_

Jess blinked. "Did it just quote the Hatter?"

"Well, it can't be evil." Heather said cheerfully. "He quotes Hatter. He must be a good guy."

Bumblebee didn't bother to try and point out how frail that bit of logic was. As it was, the Decepticon was still tailing them. Time to try and take him out. He hung a sharp left, his doors flying open and throwing the girls clear.

Raven got to her feet, and stared in shock as her car proceeded to for lack of a better word – transform. It went from being a Camaro to a robot in the space of a minute. This had to be a dream. A really realistic, weird dream.

Heather stood with Jess. "Told you." She murmured.

Jess stared at the two robots fighting over their heads. "I think it'd be a good idea to move, huh?" she managed.

The three of them backed up, not seeing the tiny robot until he was right on top of them. Literally. The spider-like thing unleashed a high-pitched squeal and launched itself at the girls, chittering the entire time. Jess jumped to the left, Heather and Raven to the right, and the mini-robot shot right in between them. Raven laughed.

"Get the feeling he ain't too bright?" she said with a grin.

Heather exchanged grins with Jess. "We're in a construction site, right?" she said.

"Right." Jess agreed.

"Let's find a blow-torch."

Raven smiled. "A saw works just as well."

"Let's find something, and take him out."

The girls split up, each finding a tool to tear the robot apart with. Jess found a pair of chain cutters, Heather found her blow-torch, and Raven found her saw. Between the three of them, Frenzy was in several pieces. Raven scowled down at him, and kicked his head, sending it a good distance away.

The entire way, Frenzy cursed the fleshlings with all his spark.

Jess turned to Heather and Raven. "Think we've just made a new friend?" she asked, motioning in the general direction Frenzy's head flew.

Raven was staring in that direction with an odd look on her face. "I'm pretty sure he was cussing us out." she commented. "In robot. I can honestly say that I have been cursed in robot language, whatever that may be. How many people can claim that?"

"Not nearly enough." Heather said, grinning. The fear had vanished from the girls, leaving them with something of an adrenaline high. "There's a first time for everything."

"Okay, now that the abject terror has passed, that was freaking COOL!" Jess exulted.

"This from the girl who was screaming herself silly five seconds ago?" Raven said dryly. Jess calmly scratched her cheek with her middle finger. Raven laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Guys?" Heather's voice brought their attention back to the present. "What now?"

Bumblebee's fight was over, and now he was standing over the girls, running scans to make sure their brief skirmish with Frenzy hadn't damaged them. Jess waved up at him.

"We're fine!" she said with a bright smile. Bumblebee simply laughed, although it sounded a bit more like static, and folded up back into a Camaro. He opened the doors and honked at them.

"If that wasn't a command to get in," Raven said dryly, "then I'm a morning person."

Heather sniggered. "That was a command." she said with a grin. "What say you?"

"I'm getting in." Jess said with a nervous laugh. "I'm not sticking around when that thing could get back up and follow us again." The others nodded and climbed in to Bumblebee. At that moment, the little Autobot scout received a set of coordinates and a brief message from Optimus.

"_We are coming."_

_/-----/_

AN: And thus the fun begins! Bee's quotes are as follows:

Never gonna give in: Can't Take Me by Brian Adams, and

There are things: The Mad Hatter from SciFi's new little miniseries, Alice, which we just watched today. OMG, the Hatter is freaking hot. Enough said.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four**

Bumblebee had driven them to the lookout, a small cliff that overlooked the coastal plains to the west of Tranquility. His doors opened, and the girls slowly climbed out, looking around warily. Bumblebee could have laughed. They were quick learners.

Raven leaned against his hood. "All right, now what?" she wondered, not really talking to anyone.

Jess gave her an odd look. "You're sitting on it."

"So?"

"What if he doesn't like you sitting on him?" Jess pointed out. Raven snorted.

"Then he'll put it in reverse and I'll be sitting on the ground in a moment." she said dryly.

"And we'll be laughing hysterically." Heather quipped with a grin. "Because your pretty white jeans will have a massive grass stain across the butt."

"At least mine are still in one piece, unlike yours." Raven shot back. Heather looked down, noticed that her ratty jeans were even rattier than normal (wow – she hadn't thought that was possible), and grinned up at her twin, who simply shook her head. "What? He's apparently not a big conversationalist – I'm just being respectful of his wishes." Raven muttered.

"By sitting on him without permission?" Heather pointed out.

"Would you like to die?" Raven snapped.

"That would be a form of suicide." Heather said brightly. Bumblebee honked the horn, and they all fell silent.

Jess laughed. "I'd like to thank the car for channeling what I was about to say." she quipped, earning her two middle fingers. "Dang, that ain't nice, guys."

Raven shrugged. "So? Never stopped us before." Bumblebee honked his horn again. Heather snickered, but this time no one spoke again. A brief second later, they realized why. Four streaks of fire shot across the sky, landing in a spread-out pattern across the coastal plain. Jess jumped back, Raven's eyes went wide, and Heather simply grinned.

"So they're all pyromaniacs?" she enthused. "Awesome."

"You like them already." Jess quipped.

Raven laughed. "Yes, that's right up her alley."

"Quit making fun of the pyromaniac!" Heather protested with a grin.

They fell silent as a red and blue semi-truck pulled up, followed by a black GMC Topkick, a yellow rescue Hummer, and a silver Pontiac Solstice.

Raven stood and turned to Bumblebee. "I hope these are friends of yours." she said, watching the four new vehicles warily. Bumblebee responded with yet another radio clip.

"_All for one and one for all."_

"Reassuring." Heather muttered. "I'm gonna say that's a yes."

Suddenly all the vehicles pulled back, and all of them unfolded and transformed before their eyes. Jess yelped and started to back away, but Bumblebee reached down and gently put his hand behind her back. Raven watched with unconcealed interest, eyes wide, and Heather took the opportunity to observe it all from behind Raven. Raven was meaner than Heather was.

The tallest of them – the semi truck – leaned down until he/she/it was eye level with them. "Are you descendants of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked in a deep yet oddly gentle voice. Heather and Raven exchanged looks.

"Yeah." Jess said slowly. "Uh – yes sir?" The smallest of the mechs, the one that had been a silver Solstice, chuckled.

"Aw, Prime – ya scarin' them!"

Heather couldn't help it. All the tension left as she started to laugh. The silver mech took a bow. Jess grinned. "I like you." she declared. "You sound like Mr. Robert from down the street."

The semi truck shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. "I am Optimus Prime – the leader of the Autobots. We are robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. This is my third in command, designation Jazz." The small silver mech smiled cheekily at them. Jess grinned broadly. "Our medical officer – Ratchet."

The rescue Hummer tilted his head to the side as he studied them. "The girls' adrenaline levels are much higher than normal." he observed.

"Being chased by evil cop cars can do that to a person." Heather said dryly.

"And having your car drive off without you telling it to." Raven added.

"And standing among other robots that stand taller than we do." Jess continued. "I mean, I'm usually the short one, but _come on_, this is ridiculous."

The Topkick laughed. "I see another shares your problem, Jazz."

"My weapons specialist – Ironhide." Optimus said by way of introduction. Ironhide's forearms transformed into massive cannons – the girls could have hidden in those cannons.

"Ya feeling lucky, punk?" he quipped, apparently quoting an old Western. Who would have thought?

"Easy, Ironhide." Optimus warned, a tint of laughter in his voice.

"I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide protested.

"I have seen some big-arse guns in my time," Heather said with a bright grin, "but those definitely take the cake."

"No, Heather – you are not allowed to play with the cannons." Jess warned. "Dad would have a fit and you know it." Heather pouted. "He doesn't even know you shoot, chika. And you _definitely_ can't hide those in your room."

"Since when were you the responsible one?" Heather muttered. "Ruin my fun."

"You already know your guardian." Optimus indicated the Camaro. "Bumblebee."

"Fitting." Raven said with a grin. Bumblebee cheerfully responded with a loud radio clip – _"Check on the rep / yep / second to none!"_ – and Raven laughed.

"Well, no wonder we get along." she said, with a laugh. "We both use the radio to talk."

Jess and Heather turned to Optimus. "So why are you guys here?" Heather asked.

Optimus sighed. "We are here looking for the AllSpark, and we must find it before the Decepticons."

Jess's brow furrowed. "Decepti-what?"

"Punk-ass Decepticons." Ironhide muttered.

Heather and Jess stifled giggles. Heather cleared her throat and looked at the group. "So, what is the AllSpark?"

Jazz picked up the tale. "Th'AllSpark is a great power source." he explained. "It created our world and our race."

Optimus nodded. "Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, betrayed us. He wanted to use the AllSpark's power for his own gain." he said softly. "There was a war – it has lasted for thousands of years now. We were forced to send the AllSpark into space to protect it, but Megatron went in search of it. We left our planet destroyed. We were hoping to find the AllSpark and use it to bring life back to our planet."

"Noble." Raven said approvingly. "So why did you seek out us? We're kids. We can't even fight in our own wars yet."

"Megatron tracked the AllSpark here, to Earth, long before the first humans had begun to walk upright. In his arrogance, he misjudged the strength of Earth's magnetic field and crash-landed. He was found again by an Arctic explorer, Captain Archibald Witwicky." Prime said.

Heather exchanged looks with Jess and Raven. "Do you guys remember Dad always going off on a rant about the Witwicky motto?" she asked. "He said his great-grandpa came up with it."

"Great-Great-Grandpa Archibald." Jess nodded. "Okay, so our bloodlines have met before."

"When the Captain encountered Megatron, he activated his navigation sensors." Ratchet said, taking up the explanation. "The location of the AllSpark was imprinted on his glasses."

"So _that's_ what the cop was talking about!" Heather realized.

"The Decepticons know about the glasses?" Ironhide demanded.

Heather nodded. "Apparently. One of them cornered me in a parking garage earlier. Bumblebee fought him off, though."

Jess tilted her head as she thought. "Hey, aren't great-great-grandpa's glasses in the attic?"

Raven shrugged. "Not a clue. You'd be better off asking Dad."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, they're up there. I got shown them when Dad roped me into helping him clean the attic."

Optimus nodded and transformed. "Good. Autobots, transform, and roll out."


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five**

It was an interesting drive back to the girls' house to say the least. Raven had immediately gotten into Bumblebee, while Jess had hitched a ride with Jazz. Heather, to the shock of almost everyone, had been offered a ride by Ironhide. At Ratchet's look, Ironhide simply shrugged and said, "She likes my cannons." That earned a laugh out of everyone.

They pulled up to a stop in the street in front of their house. "Okay, it probably won't be a good idea for you guys to just pull into the yard." Jess said nervously. "I mean, our dad is kinda oblivious, but even he'll noticed a semi truck in the yard."

Jazz chuckled. "Aw, it's all righ'. We'll just hang out here 'n' wait fer ya." he said. Jess grinned and quickly got out, shutting the door gently. She saw Raven and Heather joining her – Heather had to jump to get down. Jess laughed at her.

"A bit high up?" she teased.

"Shut it." Heather laughed. "I like having distance between me and the road. Besides, Prime was driving behind us – I could see more than just the road underneath him."

Raven gave them looks. "Do you guys happen to know what time it is?" she asked suddenly.

Heather suddenly paled. "Oh, crap." she breathed. "Curfew."

Jess blinked and added her own opinion to the mix. "Dad is going to flip." she announced. "We'll be lucky to get back out with the glasses."

Raven glanced at the Autobots. "We'll manage." she said. "We'll sneak in the back and back out." Heather started to protest, but Raven shot her a withering look. "Mom and Dad will never know we were home."

"We hope." Jess muttered. They darted off across the yard, the Autobots watching. Bumblebee was the first to pipe up using their internal comm. links.

"_We should just stay here."_ he said. _"The girls can handle themselves."_

"_And if the parents do not let them out?" _Ironhide asked. Bumblebee sent the impression of a shrug. Prime considered for a moment.

"_We'll give them five minutes."_ he decided. _"Then we will retrieve them."_

The girls made it to the back door and skid to a halt. A furious Ron was waiting for them, arms crossed over his chest. Jess swallowed hard. "Hi, Daddy." She waved at him.

"Where. Were. You." Ron bit out.

"We were just taking a ride around the lookout." Raven answered quickly. "The clock in the Camaro is broken – we lost track of time." She crossed her fingers that Bumblebee wouldn't mind the diss.

Jazz and Ratchet snickered when they heard the excuse, glancing over at Bumblebee, who blinked then checked his internal clock. He frowned. _"My clock is not broken!"_

"_They're tryin' ta stay outta trouble, Bee."_ Jazz said between snickers.

Optimus frowned. _"They have three minutes." _he said, counting down on his internal chronometer.

Ron scowled. "You three know the rules. You break curfew, you're grounded."

Heather sighed. "Dad, it was an accident! We lost track of time!"

"You know the rules." Ron said, not sounding so convinced this time.

Jess sighed. "Fine, we're going." With that, the girls followed Ron into the house. They headed upstairs, while Ron went to go sit with Judy.

Raven opened her bedroom door and Heather and Jess followed her. "Okay, I have a door to the attic in my room, so we'll go in through there. Hopefully, we'll be able to get the glasses and sneak back out without Mom and Dad noticing." she said.

Jess went to reply, but instead groaned. "Optimus! We told you to stay out on the street!"

"We need the glasses." Optimus said quietly.

Heather went to the window, and glanced out of it. "They're all out there." she muttered. Louder, she added, "Give us three more minutes. If we aren't out by then, you can come get us. Okay?" Prime hesitated, then finally nodded consent. Heather turned her focus back to the search. Raven had already pulled the trap door open, and all three climbed inside.

Outside, Ratchet and Ironhide were headed back to the street, ready to reassume their disguises. On Cybertron, most things had been designed to accommodate large mechanoids. On Earth, however, things were a little different. So Ratchet didn't notice the thin electric lines stretching across his path until he walked into them. He was immediately tangled, twisting around and falling onto his back with an earth-shaking boom. The others started to approach him in concern, until Ratchet spoke.

"Wow! That was tingly!" He pushed himself to his feet. "You gotta try that!"

"Yeah, that looked like fun." came Ironhide's dry reply. "Never thought you liked that sort of thing, Ratchet." The medic gave him a dark look, then chuckled.

"This coming from the mech who bonded Chromia." he shot back. Ironhide almost bit out a reply, but a look from Prime stopped them. They assumed their positions in the road.

Inside the house, Jess held up her prize. "Found –"

The entire building shook. Jess fell over into the boxes. Heather, who was already sitting down, found herself _underneath_ Raven. She grunted. "Either Raven eclipsed the light, or the power went out." she grumbled.

"Just for that, I should flatten you." Raven bit out. "The power's gone. Earthquake, maybe?"

"Something like that." Jess snickered. "That couldn't have been Jazz or Bee. They're too small."

Raven ran her hand over her face. "Oi vey." she muttered.

Heather poked her in the side. "Get off. You're heavy."

"Not my fault you're a twig." Raven said, climbing warily to her feet.

"I'm not a twig!" Heather protested.

All three girls left the attic, and shut the trap door when Ron burst in. "Girls! Are you three all right?"

Heather nodded. "Yeah, we're fine. I'm flat now, but fine."

"Again, not my fault you're a twig."

"Dad, tell Raven I'm not a twig."

Before Ron could respond, the doorbell rang. The girls exchanged looks, clearly slightly panicked. Their time wasn't up yet, was it? Ron walked back downstairs, but Judy had already opened the door.

"Are you Judy Witwickedy?"

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Judy demanded.

"We're from the government." By this time, the girls and Ron were downstairs and in clear view of the front door. They watched as the scrawny man flashed a badge. "Sector Seven."

Judy frowned. "Never heard of it."

"Never will."

Jess glanced over at Raven and Heather. "Bond. James Bond." she whispered. Raven snickered.

"If I see a silver Aston Martin I'm leaving town." she muttered back. Heather couldn't quite muffle her laugh.

"Look out the window." she said. "A Solstice isn't the same, but at least it's silver and it's sporty!"

"Jazz is so going to get you for that." Jess snickered.

That was when the government agent's gaze flickered to them, and suddenly the girls fell silent. Something wasn't right about that man, and it had nothing to do with his almost insane demeanor. The girls exchanged looks.

"Are you Jessica, Raven, and Heather Witwicky?" he asked.

Jess hesitated. "Yeah."

"I need you to come with me."

/----/

AN: Oh, come on guys! We know you're reading it, you're faving it – Review the darn thing! Three reviews to get the next chapter up, just because you're neglecting us review hogs.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow! You guys are great! Please keep reviewing, we'll love you forever for it!

Curse: Because we're review hogs.

Shadow: (nods) That we are.

**chapter six**

Heather gave the agent a look. "And just who the crap are you?" she demanded. The agent rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Heather glared at him. "I said, who are you, Ferret Face?" she snapped. Jess snorted in laughter. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you watch old TV shows." she muttered.

"I am Agent Simmons." the agent said stiffly. "And you three are coming with me."

"I don't think so." Ron snapped.

"Sir, I'm asking politely. Back off."

Jess started humming the music to 'Secret Agent Man'.

Simmons glared at her. "Are you making fun of me, missy?"

Jess adopted an innocent expression. "Who? Me? No, sir. I would never do that – my father taught me to respect my elders." All of this was said in a normal tone of voice, heavy with sarcasm. Softer, she added, "Even little spazzes like you." Heather glanced around, taking stock of all the men in suits that had invaded the house. One man walked up to Simmons and whispered something in his ear. Raven glanced at Jess and Heather. Heather nodded understanding. Hopefully by now the Autobots were long gone.

Simmons' gaze lit. "Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

They were hustled out of the house faster than they could protest.

/----/

Heather found herself sandwiched in between Raven and Jess in the backseat of the black compact car that all government agents seemed to drive. Nice to know that TV stereotypes were based on fact, she thought darkly. She leaned forward as much as the seatbelt and the fact that her hands were cuffed behind her would allow. Raven had twisted a bit in her seat and was picking the lock on the handcuffs. Jess was doing the same to her own cuffs.

"So, Simmons," Heather said, putting a teasing emphasis on the name, "just what do you want with us anyway? We're just a bunch of kids."

"With a criminal history." Simmons said cheerfully. Jess's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah, and we paid the price for that." she pointed out. "We served time."

"Nowhere near enough." Simmons said with glee. "A couple of teenagers taking a hot car for a joyride. What did your parents think about that, anyway?" When no one answered him, he shrugged and continued. "I'm offering you a choice. You can answer all my questions honestly, or you can go back to jail where you criminals belong."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Jess protested, rubbing the feeling back into her wrists. Heather was now picking Raven's cuffs. "That's against our civil rights. As a government agent, you should know that."

"And the Solstice in the backyard was bought legally?" Simmons said triumphantly.

"There's an alley back there, you buttwipe!" Jess snapped. "People park back there!"

"That car wasn't in the alley." Simmons said. "It was in your yard. Wasn't it, Banachek?" The other agent nodded agreeably. Simmons grinned. "So – what do you say to answering a few questions?"

Heather snarled something foul under her breath. "What questions?"

"What do you kids know about aliens?"

Raven burst out laughing. "Aliens? You threaten us with jail time for aliens? What – do you work for SETI or something? The X-Files? Watch too much SyFy channel as a kid?"

Jess and Heather exchanged amused grins. "Think he watches too much Alien v.s. Predator?" Jess asked.

"No more than your boyfriend does." Heather said.

Simmons glared at the three girls. "I'm being completely serious." he ground out.

"Yeah, so are we. Who seriously asks about aliens, Simmons, except for kids and X-files wannabes?" Heather shot back. Jess's eyes slid past Simmons to the windshield, then widened. She grabbed Heather to brace her, who immediately did the same to Raven.

Simmons opened his mouth to retort, when the car slammed into something very, very hard and solid. Glass shattered. Massive metal fingers grabbed the roof of the car and lifted it a good few feet off the ground. They hung there for a moment, Simmons and Banachek freaking out in the front of the car while the girls simply held on to each other. There was the grating sound of metal tearing, then the car fell to the ground without a roof.

Above them, Optimus Prime turned off his headlights as he threw the roof to the side. Jess grinned and leaned forward, placing a hand on each agent's shoulder. "Oh, you a-holes are in serious trouble." she said brightly. "Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet our friend – Optimus Prime."

Prime's deep voice rang out. "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots – relieve them of their weapons."

Jazz held his hands over the agents, magnetizing his hands. "Gimme those!" he said as every gun and knife flew towards his hands. He clenched his fists, crushing the small guns and knives into scrap.

Jess, Raven and Heather climbed out of the car, and smirked as Simmons began to sweat. He climbed out of the car, and the girls formed a loose ring around him. Raven grabbed him and spun him around, deftly cuffing his hands behind his back. Heather did the same to Banachek. Jess grinned up at Jazz as he stepped forward, joining the group. Heather took a step back, arms crossed over her chest.

"All right, boys." she said cheerfully. "You have two options – you can answer our questions, or we can leave you here to rot. Your choice."

As the girls proceeded to interrogate Simmons and Banachek, the Autobots began to confer among themselves, speaking aloud but in their native language. Prime addressed the others. "The girls have the glasses."

Ironhide nodded. "Then we'll be able to locate the AllSpark now." he concluded. Ratchet and Jazz exchanged looks.

"We should take the girls and leave." Ratchet said. Jazz nodded.

"I'm agreein' with Ratch, man." he said. "I ain't likin' the looks of them humans. No tellin' what they'll do ta the girls, an' they're just sparklin's, Prime." Optimus considered for a moment, watching the way the girls were harassing the government agents, noticing that others were starting to mobilized, undeterred by the Autobots' presence. He nodded.

"I agree."

Before they could do anything, the other Sector Seven agents arrived. The girls immediately scattered, heading to the relative safety of the Autobots. The Autobots transformed, resuming their local alt modes. Once again, Heather was riding in Ironhide's cab while Jess was safe with Jazz. Raven and Bumblebee, however, were not so lucky.

A missile strike threw Bumblebee off-balance. It didn't take long for the other Sector Seven agents to surround him, lashing out with ropes and spraying him with something incredibly cold. Heather's eyes widened.

"Liquid nitrogen." she breathed.

"BEE!" Raven darted forward, tackling one of the men who was hurting Bee. "You leave him alone you son of a –" She continued to rain curses on the agent's head as she attacked him with his own liquid nitrogen hose. One of the other agents attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground. She continued to curse and snarl at those around her even as they handcuffed her and drug her back to Agent Simmons, who smiled serenely at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Raven spit neatly in his eye. "Let him go."

"Put her in the back." he ordered the other agent, completely ignoring Raven for the time being. "Make sure that thing is completely frozen before you move it!"

Heather's fingers clenched around Ironhide's steering wheel. "Please tell me we aren't just going to sit here." she hissed.

"That's up to Prime." Ironhide said quietly.

Heather hissed something uncomplimentary. "Here." She placed the glasses on Ironhide's passenger seat. "Get those to Prime."

"Where do you –"

Heather was already out the door and gone. In a flash Jess was beside her. Jess glanced over at Heather. "Now what?" she demanded.

"We get Rae." Heather said. They darted across the bridge and into the crowd of agents. No one really noticed them until they both tackled Simmons to the ground. Raven watched from the window as they loaded Bee up into the flatbed, cursing under her breath. Heather and Jess were immediately set upon by other Sector Seven agents and drug off of Simmons.

"What do we do with them?" Banachek asked.

"Throw them in the back with their criminal sister." Simmons snarled. "I've had enough of them."

"You're just pissed because you got taken down by a girl!" Jess shot right back.

From a safe distance, the Autobots watched and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter seven**

Heather couldn't help but whistle under her breath. "The Hoover Dam. Never thought I'd be here." she murmured to Raven. Raven just snorted. Heather continued. "I mean, you read about these things, but holy cow, never thought I'd see it in person."

Jess nodded as she gripped the rail tightly. "Yeah. Impressive. Can we get away from the edge?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Scared, Jess?" she teased.

"Heck yes! I'm not that fond of heights." Jess muttered. Raven and Heather laughed as they pulled Jess away from the edge. They followed the soldiers down the path, stopping when they came face to face with Simmons and Banachek. Simmons smiled almost painfully at them.

"Ya know, kids, I think we got off on the wrong foot." he said, sounding pleasant enough. "Let's start this again – is there anything I can get you? Coke, coffee – decaf macchiato?"

Raven cut him off. "How about Bumblebee?" she snapped.

"Our parents would be nice too." Jess added darkly.

Banachek chuckled. "Anything else to add to the list?"

Heather tilted her head to the side. "Well, since you are all-powerful government agents, it would be nice to have our juvie records deleted." she said with a small smirk.

Simmons looked like he was going to have an aneurism. Banachek simply smiled. "Bartering skills. I like that. Come with me – we'll talk about your car, if you tell us what you know about our visitors."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Take us to Bumblebee. _Then,_ we'll talk about what we know."

Banachek nodded. "Fine. There's something I want to show you first." He turned and led the girls past Simmons, who watched them go.

"Extortionists. The lot of them." he muttered.

Banachek nodded to the soldiers standing at attention. "Good evening, gentlemen." he said, saluting them. He turned to another, older man, and saluted him as well. "Good evening, Secretary."

The man identified as Secretary nodded to him, then glanced at the girls. "They're just children."

"They've had more experience with the NBEs than any of us." Banachek said. "Raven, Heather, and Jessica Witwicky – meet the Secretary of Defense Keller."

"Okay – one, quit calling me Jessica. It's Jess or Jessie." Jess snipped. "Two, nice to meet you Mr. Keller. Three, what the flying crap is an NBE?!"

One of the soldiers started laughing. "I like these girls." he said, shooting them a quirky smile. "I'm Lennox. This here's Epps." The black soldier next to him snapped off a small salute. Heather saluted him back.

"Nice to meet you guys." she said with a half-smile. "But Tweedle-Dee here hasn't answered our question. What is an NBE?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial." Simmons said staunchly.

"Oh, look – it's Tweedle-Dum." Raven muttered. Heather snickered. Banachek and Keller exchanged looks. Keller raised his eyebrows. Banachek nodded. Keller sighed.

"Let's get this show on the road, people." Keller muttered. "Follow Banachek – he's in charge of this circus." Jess started cheerfully whistling big top music while they followed the suits down into the hall into the Dam. Heather and Raven exchanged looks.

Lennox glanced over at the girls. "So how did you guys get involved in this mess?"

"We bought a car." Raven muttered. "Turned out to be an alien robot. How about you guys?"

"Our team was attacked in Qatar by one of them." Epps said. Heather winced.

"Ouch. That sucks."

"More than you know." Lennox muttered. They entered a large hangar, dominated by what had to be the biggest popsicle Heather had ever seen. She glanced over at her sisters.

"Is that who I think it is?" she whispered.

Raven nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"That sucks." Heather commented.

"Prime forgot to mention he's freaking _huge._" Jess muttered, tilting her head back to see properly. "He's, what, taller than Prime?"

"Actually, I think that's the ice." Raven said. "They're probably about the same height." Jess shook her head disbelievingly. Banachek's words interrupted their thoughts.

"This is NBE-1." he said calmly. "Discovered by none other than Archibald Witwicky, an Arctic explorer, the the late 1930s." He looked around the room. "This is the source of the modern age. Cars, computers – everything was reverse-engineered by studying him."

Jess couldn't quite stop herself. "You mean to tell me," she demanded, "that you've been picking apart _Megatron?_ Whoo-boy, you guys are ballsy."

Simmons gave her an odd look. "Megatron? What kind of a name is that?"

"His name." Heather said, pointing at Megatron.

"He's the harbinger of death." Raven added cheerfully. "Basically he wants to destroy Earth and rule the universe. The other guys you pissed off – Bee included, I might add – are the good guys. They want to stop Megatron here, although considering the way you treated them, it wouldn't surprise me for them to just leave us to his mercy."

"That round went to Raven." Jess muttered under her breath. Heather nodded with a snigger.

Lennox was still studying the massive robot popsicle. "So why Earth?"

"The AllSpark." the girls said simultaneously. At Lennox's look, Jess continued, "It's this massive cube-thing that created their planet. Megatron wants it, badly." Banachek and Simmons exchanged looks. Jess's smile was almost feral. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Simmons pouted. "Come on – you can't expect to just tell them everything!" he snapped.

Raven spoke before Banachek opened his mouth. "Sure you can. And while we're at it, give us Bee back. Now." her tone lowered dangerously.

"The harbinger of doom is pissed." Heather stage-whispered.

"You think ripping someone's arm off would get me Bee?" Raven asked. "Namely, your arm?"

"How about his?" Heather pointed at Simmons. Raven grinned and started advancing on Simmons, only to get held back by Keller. Heather's eyes widened. "You are a brave soul, Mr. Keller."

"There will be no bloodshed until I know what's going on." Keller bit out. "Then you can tear him limb from limb. I don't care."

Raven brightened. "Is that a promise?"

Jess and Heather exchanged looks. Jess smirked. "Get that in writing, Rae. He won't be able to deny it later."

"Can someone just explain the situation to us?" Epps demanded. "Like why the crap we got attacked in Qatar? There's nothin' there!"

"How should we know?" Heather shot back. "We weren't there. We do not read alien minds."

"You're obviously friends with them." Lennox said pointedly.

"I don't think the Autobots know why you guys were attacked." Jess said grimly. "Besides, that never came up in casual conversation. They were more focused on finding the AllSpark." She looked over at Simmons and Banachek. "Can we please get this show on the road? I want to find my parents." Banachek nodded and started to guide the group away. Jess tugged on Heather's sleeve. "Cover me."

Heather nodded. "Be careful."

Jess grinned. "Always." With that she calmly hung back until the group was far enough ahead of her. Then she turned and walked away.

Bee was in one of these rooms, he had to be. Jess was going to find him, and they were going to get the AllSpark and get back to the Autobots. She just wished she had more of a plan to work with than that.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter eight**

Banachek led them into a large room containing several computer banks and what had to be the absolute _biggest_ cube Raven had ever seen. Lennox and Epps exchanged looks. Heather hovered at Raven's shoulder, looking around. "Something tells me we just entered the lab of the mad scientist." Heather muttered.

Raven nodded agreement. "Mad as a hatter." she whispered.

Lennox tilted his head back as he examined the cube. "So this is the AllSpark."

Banachek nodded. "It was discovered around 1913. President Hoover ordered the dam to be built around the Cube. Four football fields of cement – enough to keep its energy from leaking out to anyone or any alien species searching for it."

"Wait." Epps said suddenly. "What kind of energy?"

"Good question." Banachek led them into a smaller room, and some of the scientists locked them inside. Heather and Raven assumed positions closest to the door, looking around warily. Banachek turned to the group. "Anyone have an electronic device? Blackberry, mp3 player, key alarm?"

"I got an mp3 player." Raven said, tossing it to Simmons. Heather gave her a look. Raven shrugged. "It's a piece of crap. Jess isn't going to care." Heather snickered. Lennox glanced over at them.

"Where exactly is Jess?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Heather grinned. "Recon and rescue." she said simply. "Don't worry – Jess can take care of herself. She'll be back with Bee before you can say jack-spit."

Lennox and Raven exchanged looks. "Jack-spit?" they asked together. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

Simmons put the mp3 player in the small glass box and flipped a switch. "We can channel the Cube's energy into this box, and well – you see the results." There was a bright flash of light, the mp3 player shuddered, and then _unfolded_ into a miniature robot. Simmons grinned as the thing promptly shot at his face through the box. The bullet didn't penetrate, but Raven smirked nonetheless.

Heather took a step closer. "That has _got_ to be the _smallest_ Autobot I have ever seen." she commented.

"And the only one with red optics." Raven pointed out.

"Oh. Okay – the smallest _Decepticon_. Better?"

"Much."

"What the crap?" Lennox muttered. "The Cube can _do _that? That's what the Decepticons want with it?" Raven shrugged.

"Apparently." They continued to watch as the thing shot off a few missiles, which just exploded in its face, then opened fire with a mini Gatling gun. Raven grinned. "Can we keep him?" Heather laughed outright while Epps rolled his eyes.

"Man – you as bad as Lennox." he muttered. "Trigger-happy fools." Lennox just grinned and slapped him on the back of the head. Simmons shook his head.

"It's breaking the box." he muttered. "We need to kill it before it gets loose."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh, so that's what you do with this power." she snapped. "Bring things to life and then kill them. I swear, the Decepticons are more humane than that." She wasn't too sure about that, but it stopped Simmons from pulling that trigger. The little mp3-bot was staring at her intently now.

"Everything that we've created in here has only tried to bust loose." Banachek said.

Raven snickered. "Yeah. Cuz they used to be mindless machines and now suddenly – Hey! I have a brain!" she mocked. "You'd freak too if all of a sudden you actually started using your brains." For a moment, it looked like Simmons might actually be considering their words. Then he pulled the trigger, and the mp3-bot was electrocuted.

Heather gritted her teeth. First thing she did, so help her, she was going to kill Simmons. Arrogant schmuck.

/----/

Jess moved through the corridors as she searched for Bee. "Oh, come on! There can't be that many rooms in here!" she muttered to herself. She stuck her head into one of the rooms and gasped. Inside the room was Bumblebee, strapped down and crying out soundlessly in agony. She felt the blood rise in her cheeks.

Jess was, by far, the more physical of the girls. Raven could scare off enough potential fights with a glare, and Heather leaned more towards pranks as a way to get back at people. Jess, on the other hand, loved fights. She was good at it, and enough people liked to piss her off that she stayed in pretty good shape. It was a little like Heather's guns and Raven's knack for volatile chemistry – a secret shared between them.

So she knew exactly what to do when she saw more scientists advancing on Bee.

"BEE!" She shot forward into the room and tackled one of the men spraying Bumblebee to the ground. "Stop it!" she got off the man she'd tackled, and rounded on the others. "I said stop it!" she shouted, grabbing the hose and turning it on the other men. They all backed away quickly. Jess took a deep breath.

"Look – you guys are going to let him up." She jerked her head towards Bumblebee. "And we're going to walk out of here. Peacefully. If you don't, I'll freeze you all where you stand and take him anyway. Deal?"

For a long moment, no one moved. Finally, one of the scientists typed in a code on the computer console. Bee sat up and quickly got off the table, cannons drawn as he gently picked Jess up. She sat on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Are you all right?" He nodded. "Good. Come on – we found the AllSpark, but the slaggers have it in the same area as Megatron. We need to get it out of here."

Bee hesitated just a moment before nodding again and setting off in the direction Jess indicated. Jess leaned against his neck and grinned.

One robot friend safe and sound. She just hoped Heather and Raven were in good condition when she found them again.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter nine**

Needless to say, Keller and Simmons were not pleased to see Bumblebee make his way back into the AllSpark chamber. Banachek, Lennox, and Epps, on the other hand, all looked mildly amused. Jess grinned at them from Bee's shoulder. "Miss me?" she called out.

Heather laughed. "You all right, Bee?"

Bee nodded.

Jess pouted. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking!"

Raven shrugged. "Well, you're being cheeky – therefore you are fine. By the way, Simmons killed your mp3 player."

A pause. Then – "WHAT?" Jess yelled. "What do you mean, he killed my mp3 player? That's _my_ mp3 player! It was expensive! I actually bought it legally, too, this time!" Bee held up a hand to his audio, clearly flinching. Jess quieted. "Sorry."

Bee made a cheerful chirping noise. Heather grinned. "All is well."

Simmons glared at Raven. "Did you have to tell her that?" he snapped. "You're the one who gave it to me!"

Raven shrugged. "I didn't know you were going to kill it. Besides, I want you to die, and Jess may actually kill you for that." She smiled sweetly. Heather inched away from her and hid behind Epps and Lennox. Lennox glanced at her.

"I am not protecting you from your twin." he said flatly.

"Come on! You have battle experience." Heather protested.

"And you're related."

"So?"

"Focus!" Keller snapped. "What are we supposed to do with the AllSpark now that two different groups of aliens are after it?"

Jess motioned at Bee. "That's why I went and got him. He's on our side. He'll know what to do with it."

"So, you want to entrust the cube to a giant alien robot?" Simmons demanded.

"Would you rather the guys who want us dead get it instead?" Raven snapped. "I for one, rather like living, so suck it up and let Bee do his thing."

Jess glanced at Bee. "There's the Cube. Do you know what to do?"

Bee nodded and lifted his hand, allowing Jess to step down onto it so he could lower her to the ground. He then turned to the Cube. He reached out and touched it, stepping back as it folded in on itself. It folded again and again, twisting like some kind of demented Rubix cube. Soon, it was no bigger than a basketball and fit perfectly in the palm of Bee's hand. Bee smiled at the girls.

"_Then let's get to it!"_

Lennox nodded sharply, suddenly all business. "He's right. As it is, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." he said. "We need to get the Cube away from the dam and to the Autobots – but we need the Air Force."

Epps gave Lennox a look. "How, when we don't have radio?"

Lennox grinned. "Epps, we're using shortwave radio." he turned to the girls, and the other soldiers. "Let's move!"

Bee transformed and opened his doors. The girls were quick to get in. From outside, an explosion rocked the dam. Heather cursed. "Who was that?"

"What, you asking me?" Raven demanded. "I don't know!"

"_Star-scream."_ Bee said, piecing together his response from different radio broadcasts. _"F-22 – Second in command."_

"Of the Decepticons?" Jess breathed. "Damn. We're in trouble now."

"_Not yet."_ Bee peeled out of the dam as pieces of the ceiling started falling, Lennox and his team right behind them. Heather glanced around, trying to see out and above.

"Can you see anything?" she asked Raven.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Behind us!" Jess yelled. Sure enough, the F-22 called Starscream was coming in behind them. Bee put on an extra burst of speed, but Starscream pulled away after a few minutes. Jess blinked. "What was that?"

"Intimidation." Raven said tightly. "He's trying to scare us."

"Succeeding rather well, I might add." Heather commented dryly.

"Optimus!" Jess yelled happily. Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide flew past them, hit the brakes, skidded a bit, and joined their convoy in the back. Jess pouted. "And here I was hoping for a ride with Jazz." she murmured.

Bee was laughing at her. She was sure of it.

"_Prime to Bumblebee, acknowledge."_

"_Bumblebee here."_

"_Do you have the girls?"_

"_The girls, the Cube, and a fragged-off Seeker on our tails."_ Bee confirimed.

"_Good. We've got your back, now, Bumblebee. Be prepared for battle."_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: No reviews? Aw! But we want reviews! (pretends to pout)

Shadow: By the way, the lovely insult in here isn't entirely of our doing. It was borrowed from Wannabe Starscream's lovely story MSN Madness. Go check it out. If you can handle the insanity.

**chapter ten**

The streets flew by as the convoy tore down the road. Raven had just about calmed back down when Heather suddenly shoved her to the side in order to stare out the window. "What – "

"It's him!" Heather hissed, eyes wide.

"Who?" Raven snapped.

"That cop!"

Bee's engine growled as he poured on more speed. He opened a comm. link with Optimus. _"Barricade is here! Police car alt mode – behind us and gaining!"_

"_I have him."_ Optimus responded, falling back. Jess watched the ensuing battle from Bee's rear window. Bee almost flinched as her grip on his seat became painful, but he didn't say anything. She was terrified – they all were – and if holding on tight kept her calm, he could bear the discomfort.

Besides, she had gotten him away from those horrible humans.

They skid to a halt in the city. Bee was somewhat aware of the other humans – Epps and Lennox – organizing a way of getting out of the city. He sent his scanners out, searching for some sign of the Decepticons. He was getting too many returning signals. Megatron had come out in force, it seemed. That worried him, but not as much as the girls actually climbing out and looking around.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?"

"That's not – " Raven tried to say something, and suddenly her voice was drowned out by Ironhide's furious shout.

"_It's Starscream!"_

Bee quickly transformed and pushed the girls to the side. He noticed Jazz and Ironhide automatically checking their positions, making sure they were out of the line of fire before taking off. The girls watched as Bee and Ironhide lifted a truck in an attempt to defend the innocent humans nearby.

Heather clenched her fist. "We have to help."

"How?" Raven snapped. "You think they would even noticed something as small as us?"

Jess frowned. "Well, we can't just sit here. Where's the Allspark?" Just as she finished talking the missile Starscream fired hit the truck, sending Bee and Ironhide spinning in opposite directions. Bee slammed into the building beside them, showering them in debris. Ironhide was spun down a side alley and got tangled in the fire escapes that ran down the side of the buildings. Starscream smirked to himself.

"Can't catch me!" he shouted, flying low. Ironhide growled, trying to free his arm so he could get a clear shot.

"SCREAMER!" Heather shouted. "Want this?" She held up the AllSpark, smirking the entire time. Starscream spun around and came after them. Jess and Raven both screamed.

"Are you freakin' INSANE!" Raven shrieked. "Now he's coming after us!"

"Catch!" Heather tossed the AllSpark to her and took off down the street. It took Raven and Jess all of two seconds to realize what was going on before they followed her.

"Keep away!" Jess laughed almost hysterically.

Jazz hit the brakes and stared as the girls shot past his bumper, the AllSpark being tossed between them as they evaded Starscream. _"Ya'll see that? Or am I hallucinatin' this?" _ he demanded of the rest of the team.

Ratchet cursed. _"What the pit are they DOING?"_

"_Saving my aft."_ Ironhide growled. _"I hope Lennox comes up with a plan soon."_

"_Oh. So I ain' hallucinatin'. Good ta know."_ Jazz said absently. He transformed and charged Brawl, deftly swinging up and tearing the turret gun off of his alt mode. As Brawl transformed to bipedal mode, Jazz kicked his arm off, and avoided the blind swing in his direction. Brawl grabbed him by the ankle, and swung him into the nearest building.

Farther away, Bumblebee slid up next to Raven, who happened to be the one with the AllSpark at the moment. His passenger door swung open, and Lennox leaned out, grabbed Raven's arm, and pulled her into the car. "What are you, stupid?" he demanded. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Take it up with my twin." Raven growled. "Why did you –"

"We have a plan. We're going to get you as close as we can to a drop-off point, and then you're going to have to get the cube to the top of the building and set a flare." Lennox thrust the flare into her hands. "I can't leave my men back there, otherwise I'd do this myself."

Raven considered for a moment. "What about – "

"You think Jazz and Ironhide are going to leave Jess and Heather by themselves?"

Raven chuckled. "Nope."

"Good. Now, get to the top of that building!" Bee screeched to a halt and his door opened. Raven looked back for Starscream.

Lennox followed her gaze. "He's following Heather and Jess. They're covering for you."

Raven nodded and took off.

Back with the main battle, Jazz had suddenly found himself on the wrong end of Megatron's attention. How, he wasn't sure – since he was much smaller than the other mech, he tried to _avoid_ one-on-one combat with him – but hey, here they were.

On the ground, Jess froze. "Heather?"

"What?" Heather snapped. She was still keeping an eye out for Starscream.

"Look _up!_"

She did. "Slag!" Megatron had Jazz pinned to the roof of a building. They didn't have much time. Jess was bouncing on her heels. "Get his attention!" Heather ordered.

"How?"

"Think of something!"

Jess did. "OI! Bucket head!" she shouted. Megatron ignored her, getting a better grip on Jazz. "Oh, okay, um – Aftface! Bevis!" She rolled her eyes. "OI! TRIGGER CROTCH!"

Megatron paused in what he was doing just long enough to look down at the girls. Jazz was just starting to figure out a way to get loose when he heard something small _ping!_ off of Megatron's armor.

Oh. They didn't!

They did.

"Um, Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we run?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

In a flash the two were gone. Heather clung tight to the gun she had swiped from a dead soldier (not like he was going to need it). Behind them, they could hear Megatron's roar of rage as he flung a very alive Jazz away from him and transformed, taking to the sky and getting hot on their heels.

Jess paled. "SPLIT UP!"

Heather shot to the left. Jess to the right. Megatron went after Heather, her cursing the entire way. He didn't stay after her for long.

_BOOM!_

The alien jet went spiraling away. Ironhide stood in front of Heather, grinning as his cannon smoked. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." he said smugly.

As Jazz, carrying Jess on his shoulder where she was attempting to reconnect certain wires under his guidance, walked over to them, Heather calmly pointed at Ironhide's shoulder.

"You're leaking."

/-/

AN: That last bit is a jibe at the G1 cartoon. Ironhide's favorite phrase? "Leaking lubricant." No idea why. We just thought it was funny.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter eleven**

Raven found herself trapped on the roof of the building. The helicopter that was _supposed_ to get the AllSpark had been taken down by Starscream (fragging slagger) and now she was facing down Megatron of all mechs.

On her own.

This _sucked._

Megatron smirked at her. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?"

Raven rolled her eyes and searched for an exit. "Neither." she said absently. "Just the burning desire to spite you."

Megatron didn't seem to hear her. "Give me the AllSpark and you'll live to be my pet."

Raven's head snapped around to stare at Megatron. "Is that supposed to be incentive?" she demanded. "It's not. That's just creepy and gross and brings up a whole new set of questions I never wanted to _consider_. Thanks for that."

"You have nowhere else to go."

"Sure I do." Raven once again glanced over the edge o the roof. This was going to _suck_ if Optimus was even a few seconds slow, but then again, it was going to suck regardless. Might as well make it suck on her terms. "I can always go down."

"With nothing to catch your fall?" Megatron sneered. "No human is brave enough to kill themselves just to protect a worthless piece of metal."

Raven grinned. "Bravery has nothing to do with this. Neither does common sense. This is me spitting in your face, because you're too tall for me to do it literally." With that she turned and jumped off the edge of the roof.

The plummet to the ground was short lived, though. She smacked hard into Optimus's hand, the impact knocking the wind out of her. With a grunt, she smiled at the massive mech.

"Thanks."

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" he demanded. "Never mind – hold on to the Cube!"

/-/

Ironhide and Jazz tore through the streets, searching for a sign of Ratchet and Prime. They found Ratchet and slid to a stop next to him. "What's goin' on?"

Ratchet's attention was fixed on the roof of the nearest building. "Megatron has the girl's sister cornered. She just jumped off the roof – "

Jess's yell nearly deafened Jazz. "WHAT?"

Ratchet shot her an irritated look. "If you'll let me _finish – _Optimus caught her before she could hurt herself. He's taking Raven and the Cube somewhere safe so he can finish his fight with Megatron. They're meeting up with Bee."

Heather looked at Ironhide. "That's where we need to be."

Ratchet shook his head. "We need to help the human soldiers fight the rest of the Decepticons. They can't do it on their own."

"I know." Heather snapped. "But you don't need _ us_, so therefore we can go help Raven, who happens to need the backup. How's that?"

Jazz grinned. "I'll take 'em." he said. "Ya go help Lennox and Epps. I think I hear Epps cussin' Lennox again."

Ironhide shook his head in irritation. "No self-preservation instincts."

"Just like you." Ratchet snipped.

Jazz transformed back into vehicle mode and opened his doors. "Get in, sweeties." he said cheerfully. "Imma gonna take ya fer a ride."

Heather laughed at the look on Jess's face. "Jazz – I think you've found yourself a girlfriend."

"Hey!"

Jazz merely laughed. "I don' think mah mate will mind." With that the girls got in and Jazz took off, leaving Ironhide and Ratchet to help the humans deal with the rest of the Decepticons.

/-/

Raven wasn't entirely surprised to see Jazz pull up, let Jess and Heather out, and then transform and take on Megatron with Optimus.

Jess and Heather groaned. "Didn't he learn from last time?" Heather muttered.

"Am I gonna have to call Megatron 'trigger crotch' again?" Jess asked.

Raven gave them both looks. "Do I _even_ want to know?"

"No." Heather and Jess said at the same time.

"Okay." The girls all ducked as Jazz and Optimus went flying over their heads. Optimus looked over at Raven. He spoke quickly, and quietly.

"If it looks like I am about to lose, I want you to put the AllSpark in my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

Raven didn't say anything, but nodded. Optimus climbed back to his feet and charged Megatron again, Jazz covering his back.

Jess looked over at Raven. "Assuming Prime loses, which I really hope he don't, cause I like him, is there any way to destroy the AllSpark using Megatron instead?" she asked quickly.

"The same way, right?" Raven sounded slightly panicked. "I mean, they're built the same way, right? Wouldn't it make sense?"

"Raven, logic flew out the window about three days ago." Heather said flatly. "About the same time a cop car stood up and chased me. Who cares? We'll give it a shot."

"And if it doesn't work, we'll just have to apologize." Jess said cheerfully. "A lot."

A lucky blow from Megatron had Jazz pulling back before he could suffer any more damages. Optimus pressed the attack, forcing Megatron to stagger backward and away from the injured Jazz and the hiding girls with his fists. Megatron snarled, his left hand transforming into a massive blade. He swept the blade up, tearing a gash across Optimus's stomach and chest. Optimus fell back, going down on one knee while pressing his arm tight across the wound.

Jess was practically vibrating. "Now?"

"Wait for it." Heather said quietly.

"How long?"

"Until I say."

"That's a fat lot of help."

Raven was watching the battle closely, her grip on the AllSpark tightening. She shot out of her hiding place, and while Megatron was attempting to push himself to his feet, shoved the AllSpark against his chest, watching as the plates opened to reveal his spark. The ground shifted as asphalt crumbled, and Raven staggered back.

In a flash Heather and Jess were standing on either side of her, bracing her against the shaking. Together, the three of them shoved the AllSpark into Megatron's chest.

Jess thought she heard Optimus yelling at them, but she couldn't hear over the deafening noise of the explosion. Metal hands grabbed for them and pulled them away. Jazz retreated back to Optimus's side, staring in awe at the smoking wreck that was Megatron.

"Uh, boss? Ya know that was gonna happen?"

"No." Optimus said quietly. "I did not." He glanced at the girls, who were clinging to each other and shaking somewhat. Heather cleared her throat.

"Know what caused that, Raven?" she asked.

Raven shook her head. "Earth explosions I get. Not this one."

"I'll tell you. Stupidity, that's what caused it." Heather shook her head. "Geez, what did we _think_ was gonna happen?"

"Not that." Jess quipped.

"No dip, Sherlock."

Jazz chuckled. "I'll take 'em ta Ratchet. He'll wanna have a look at 'em."

"We're fine!" Raven protested.

"Covered in burns and bruises, but fine." Optimus said with no small amount of amusement. "Take them to Ratchet, Jazz. I need to have a word with the humans. With the AllSpark gone, there's no point in returning home."

"What's that?" Jess pointed. "There's something stuck in Megatron's chest."

Optimus bent and looked as Jess slid off of Jazz's hand and dropped to the ground. He gave her a look, which was pointedly ignored. "Is he dead?"

From the relative safety of Jazz's hand Heather looked on. "Poke him with a stick, Jess. If he moves, run!"

Optimus frowned at Heather before lifting Jess in one hand, and carefully extracting the shard of the AllSpark. "He's dead. Don't poke him."

"But if he's dead - " Heather was cut off by a swift punch to the arm.

Raven gave her a look. "Shut up." she closed her eyes and rested against one of Jazz's fingers, almost relaxing. Almost.

Heather looked around. "Here's a really good question for you." she said, taking note of the damage done and the people alternating between cowering and peeking out to see if the fight was over.

"What?" Jazz asked.

Heather motioned to everything around her. "What now?"

Jess grinned at Heather. "Government officials, here we come." she quipped. "They're armed with the ability to be boring, we're armed with giant alien robots. Who will win?"

Raven made an exasperated noise and sank into Jazz's hand even further.

"Do you two ever _shut up?_"

/-/

AN: Ta-da! One more chapter left, and we want reviews for it! We'll settle for one. Just let us know we haven't lost our readers. Please? (puppy dog eyes)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Whoot! Last chapter! And to Dreamer – yes, there will be a sequel, named (inventively enough) Transformers Rewrite: 09. And it will be longer. Be on the lookout for it!

**chapter twelve**

The military bunker not three miles south of Mission City was cozy enough, Jess decided. There was definitely enough room for the Autobots, assuming Optimus crouched down a bit. Raven was curled up in Bumblebee's hand, sound asleep. Heather was perched on Ironhide's arm, watching him clean his cannons (Ironhide was enjoying having someone to ramble on about his cannons to), and Jess herself was sitting on Jazz's shoulder while Ratchet fussed over him. Jess grinned.

"He's fine, Ratch." she said cheerfully.

Ratchet swiped at her good-naturedly. "My name is _Ratchet_, half-bit. And it's my prerogative to check over these idiots as often as I want to."

"Ain' my fault that Megs got meh." Jazz protested. "Sides, 'm fine now. Nothin' happened."

"And I still say you're an idiot." Ratchet said cheerfully. "Now, shut up and let me run my scans."

"Aw, all righ'."

Jess tapped the side of Jazz's helm. "Can I see through your visor?" she asked hopefully.

Optimus and Keller left them to chat. "I suppose you'd like to know what's going to happen with Mission City, right?" Keller asked with a small sigh. Optimus nodded. "Well, we've confiscated all the videos we can find, and the media has been banned from showing any footage they find under penalty of law. The official story is that this was a military exercise gone horribly wrong. We'll figure out the logistics of that later. Anything else you would like to know?"

Optimus glanced over at the girls and smiled slightly. "What about them?"

Keller shrugged. "No idea. We'll think of something to do with them – kids can't be trusted to keep their mouths shut." he muttered.

"Oi!" Jess protested, staring at them through Jazz's visor. "I heard that!"

Ironhide looked over and burst out laughing. Jazz had Jess lifted up enough that she had poked her head up underneath his visor and was glaring rather impressively at them. "Like the upgrade, Jazz." he teased.

"Ain' it epic, though?" Jazz shot back.

Jess laughed. "I'd bow, but I'd crack my skull against the visor, and I don't think Jazz would appreciate that."

Heather was now glaring at Keller. "We aren't leaving." she said. "Not unless Optimus tells us to go."

"And I'm afraid my soldiers would have something to say about that." Optimus said dryly. Ironhide merely smirked at him. Jazz and Bumblebee exchanged small grins before turning back to the conversation. Optimus returned Ironhide's smirk. "See?"

"They didn't say anything." Keller protested.

"They don't have to. They've served under me for longer than there's been an Earth. I know them."

Keller scowled. "Honestly, Prime, you can't expect us to just let three juveniles – juvenile delinquents at that – run around with you. It's too dangerous. The secret will slip eventually, especially if you plan on staying here."

Heather glared at Simmons and Banachek, who were standing off to the side. "I thought our records were deleted." she commented quietly.

Simmons merely smiled at her. "We've been busy." he said.

"I hate you."

"You already did."

"Now you deserve to die."

"Get in line."

Optimus cast a glare at Simmons. The Sector Seven agent quickly shut up. Optimus turned his attention back to Keller. "I hope you aren't basing this decision on what that man has to say." he said.

Keller shrugged. "Never had a reason not to trust him."

"We'll give you a few." Jess growled.

"He tortured Bumblebee!" Heather added, gripping Ironhide's arm tightly.

Keller glanced over at Simmons, who looked a bit pale. "I was not aware of that." he commented. "Well, Optimus, rest assured that Sector Seven will not go unpunished for their crimes."

Optimus waved his hand dismissively. He had seen the looks Jess and Heather had been giving the man – if Raven were awake, no doubt she would have joined in – and he didn't think there was _anything_ the human government would do to Simmons that the girls wouldn't top. "I will settle for having the girls stay with us." he said.

Keller hesitated a moment, taking in the girls and their guardians. He sighed. "Oh, I suppose so."

Jess cheered. Heather merely smirked. "So, tell me, Jess – does the world look different?"

Jess pouted. "It looks blue."

Jazz laughed. "Kinda need electronic eyes ta get the full effect, sweetie." he said.

"Aw. Pity."

Jazz grinned and returned Jess to her perch on his shoulder.

Banachek spoke up as Lennox and his team walked into the bunker. "Are there still Decepticons on Earth?" he asked.

Lennox shrugged as he came to stand beside Ironhide. "Probably. We didn't kill all of them out there."

Epps nodded. "That F-22 escaped, and I never saw the cop car again."

Optimus sighed. "So Starscream and Barricade are still on the loose." He looked at Lennox and Epps appraisingly. "Would you like to help? You've proven yourself well in this battle."

Lennox and Epps exchanged what could only be shit-eating grins. "Heck yes!"

Keller sighed, but he was smiling this time. "I'll work out the logistics. You boys get them off our planet."

"Will do, sir."

**The End**

AN: Short and to the point, but it'll do. Keep an eye out for the sequel!

Signed,

Shadowblade-tara and Curse of the Cat.


End file.
